Maria Stafford
Maria Ann Stafford '''(Born June 25th, 1997) is an American professional wrestling valet and manager currently signed with Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK) under her real name, where she is the valet of her real-life boyfriend Frankie Highwood, with whom she is also a member of CLIQUE alongside Tyler Keenan, Christopher Jordan and Joseph Diamond. She is best known for being the professional valet and manager of Royal Wrestling Kingdom talent Frankie Highwood, who is her boyfriend in and out of kayfabe and someone she has known for most of her life, since both Highwood and Stafford grew up together in St. Clair Shores, Michigan, United States. Professional Wrestling Career '''Early Career Stafford's first venture into the world of professional wrestling was when her boyfriend, Frank Woods, better known by his in-ring name Frankie Highwood, became interested in becoming a competitor in the sport. Watching him train and encouraging him on during his time in the House of Truth Wrestling School throughout 2016, Stafford was soon officially paired with Highwood as his valet during the independent bookings that he took on the American independent wrestling scene. A couple of months into their careers, both Woods and Stafford were contacted by a scout from British wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom, who were scouting the independent scenes for more and more young talent that they could nurture and develop. Taking an interest in the couple, the scout recommended that they both come to a trial in New York City to see if they had what it took to earn themselves a professional wrestling contract with the company. Heading to the trial, both Woods and Stafford passed with flying colours and earned themselves both professional wrestling contracts after impressing the head scout presiding over the trials. Both Woods and Stafford signed on the dotted line and became official RWK stars. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-Present) Debut & Feud with Tyler Quintana Woods and Stafford worked a few dark matches for the RWK upon signing their contracts, defeating local workers that had been signed for the night in order to test their skills on a wider stage. They officially debuted in the RWK at RWK: Cold Day in Hell, now officially billed as of Frankie Highwood and Maria Stafford, in a backstage segment with fellow RWK debutante Tyler Quintana. The duo made a lasting impact on Quintana, calling him another 'NGW reject' and that he was nothing compared to both of them. The two then appeared later on in the night, watching from the stage as Quintana exited the ring following his defeat to Nova. Stafford would stay at Highwood's side throughout all of this, presiding over his victories against Ashley Young at RWK: Kings of the Empire and subsequently Tyler Quintana at RWK: Peace of Mind, before she watched with glee as Highwood mercilessly attacked the latter post-match and left him injured until further notice. Personal Life Stafford was born in St. Clair Shores, Michigan. Her parents were both very negligent, leaving her to fend for herself at a young age. In elementary school, she met Frankie Highwood and latched onto him emotionally. Since then, the two have been together at every moment, and Stafford is especially attached to her boyfriend. She will go to any lengths to ensure that they both are happy together. Both Stafford and Woods are very vocal about their use of marijuana and are heavy advocates for the drug's legalization in the United States, and specifically in Michigan. Shortly after Woods finished his training in Michigan, the couple moved out of their hometown and into a small apartment in New York City, hoping to make their dreams a reality. In Wrestling Wrestlers Managed * Frankie Highwood